


The Angel

by farleythewill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Car Accidents, Doubt, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hospitals, Jaehee Route Spoilers, Loneliness, Self-Doubt, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: "I...I don't want to lose her...I don't want to lose my love...please...wake up...come back to me...I don't want to live in this world without you..." These are the words that Jaehee thinks, while driving to the hospital, to check up on her girlfriend...
This is the reward for my 500 follower poll on my Tumblr blog, @jaeheefriendzone. This is also the first angst story I have written. Please, enjoy!





	

    The hospital. It's one place that I dislike, with a passion. The bland, gray-white paint plastered on the walls. The illuminating fluorescent lights, flickering on and off, as if reflecting off  the patients who are in here, attempting to stay alive. The cold temperature of the hallway causing my thin body to shiver. "God...I really wish I wore my turtleneck. Or, at least brought it with me. I left my coat with Em today, so I couldn't really use that..." I tell myself, softly, as a small, yet blissful, smile crosses my lips, as tears begin to form in my eyes, my heart full of hope...and fear. Fear that what happened with my mother...would happen to her.

  
    My mother passed away when I was young. She was involved in a horrific car accident, while I was at school. She was sent directly to the hospital, where I would periodically check up on her between that time, and her death. I tried my very best to keep my emotions in check when it came to this...but, at times, I just couldn't help myself. I would run off to the bathroom at school, and just cry. Cry like there was no tomorrow. I knew that nothing good would come out of it, but my emotions would...just seep out. This situation is the same, only...Em wasn't in a car. She...she was struck by a vehicle while crossing the street, just outside our bakery cafe. The driver didn't even stop to check on her...they just kept going...Em...I love you, so much...please...don't follow in my mother's footsteps...

  
    Yes. I, the lowly assistant, Jaehee Kang, have fallen in love with the woman I call "Em." I know the other RFA members prefer to call her by her initials, M.C., but I figured...I should be able to call her something different. I mean, we've been living together for the last nine months. Three months ago, we opened up our bakery cafe. It was a dream come true for me, but I can tell, it was more so for her. The way she moved, the way she interacted with the customers. The way that she would always look at me, as she waited patiently for me to finish an order. I was always able to feel her loving gaze glued to my presence, as if I was the only being that existed in this world to her.

  
    Two months ago, I confessed my feelings to her. I mean, I did promise her that I would reveal what they were when my hair was down to my back. I wanted to make that day special, so I waited until we went to one of Zen's performances. It was a brilliant love story, between two men. Granted, I never thought I would see Zen kiss another guy...but when it happened, I couldn't help myself.

  
    I remember taking Em's chin with my fingers, turning her head towards me, and placing my lips softly against her own, her soft, pink skin brushing against mine, coated with a crimson shade of lipstick, staining my own. "That...is what this feeling I have towards you is," I told her, smiling. Short, sweet, to the point. What was surprising was her reaction. "I know, hon. I've actually known for awhile...the way you act and say...I just had the feeling...but, just know...I love you, too," she told me, softly, as she placed her head on my shoulder. How did she know how I was feeling? In the past, I would always use the phrase "my dear friend," in relation to what I thought of her...though, I will admit, deep down inside my heart, I did know what my analysis of my feelings would end up being. The only thing that stopped me from acting towards the feeling was the same for her: fear of rejection.

  
    "...Gosh, look at me. I'm blushing all over now. I have to hurry over to the elevator, or else, my girlfriend would  worry about where I was," I tell myself, as I clench a  stuffed bear with my hands, a pink bow tied around its neck. My stomach begins to feel nauseous, as I step into the open doors of the elevator, trying to hold my tears inside, my emotions bottling up.

* * *

  
    I open the door to the room Zen told me about, enlightened to see the rest of the RFA members. Yoosung and Seven seemed to have a rather detailed conversation about that online game they play, LOLOL. Good thing I'm not a gamer like they are...though, if Em wished it, I would try it out in a heartbeat.

  
    Next to the hospital bed, Zen and Jumin converse about what seemed to be his new role. It's a pretty good guess, seeing Zen's face grow red a bit after my ex-boss said something about him "enjoying the outfit."

  
    Zen looks towards me, placing his finger against his lips, showing me to be quiet, as his head nudges in the direction of the bed. I feel a soft, gentle smile form across my face, nodding my head. I raise my hand to wave at Yoosung and Seven, who happily wave back. Yoosung then motioned me towards him, leaning his head towards my ear as I approach him, curiously. "She's missed you, Jaehee," he whispers into my year, causing my eyes to tear up slightly. He then places his hand on my shoulder, as I notice Seven nodding towards me, giving a thumbs up.

  
    I mouth the words "thank you" towards him, as I make my way to the side of the bed, kneeling down. I still can't believe that Em is still here, in this very bed. Her lovely body is covered by the blanket, with only her light pink, sleepy face radiating the room. I can say this, because everything about this woman is amazing. Even if the others can't see it, I can see how much her love shines through the room. I take her hand, and gently squeeze her fingers together, as I lean in to kiss her forehead, then rest my chin on her pillow, my lips just inches from her ear.

  
    "I'm here, hon...I always will be...When you wake up, I will make you your favorite cup of coffee. Mint, chocolate, and a hint of cherry, right? Heh...I know it is. Please...just, get better, and wake up...for our sake, please...wake up..." I trail off, my eyes watering up, as my lips quiver, holding in the tears that have been saved up inside my heart, remembering what happened one month ago...

  
   _"All she did was cross the street. Nothing bad was supposed to happen...nothing. I asked her to head over to the printing shop to pick up some menus that needed reworked...why did they have to drive so fast...why...why did he...have to hit her..."_ The memories of what happened a week ago still linger in my thoughts. One moment, I was happy, watching her perfect figure cross the pathway towards the other side of the road...and, the next moment, I dropped my tray of products for a customer, running towards the lifeless body of my love...my sweet love...

  
    I place the stuffed animal under her arm, and attempt to stand up. My knees feel weak, though, as my stomach felt like I was going to throw up. I notice Zen quickly moving towards me, making his way around her bed, helping me up. "Come on, let's talk outside," my crimson-eyed idol softly spoke, as I nod. The only way I was able to walk towards the door is because of Zen's helping hand. His soft, yet sturdy, hands place themselves on my shoulder and back, gently pushing me outside.

  
    As he closed the door, Zen sighs, and looks into my eyes, worried. "Jaehee...are you okay," he asks me, keeping his hand on my shoulder.

  
    "Y-yes, Zen...thank you...so, is there an update on her condition," I ask, my breathing quickening. I could tell that Zen was worried about me. He always was. If it wasn't for Em, I wouldn't have been this close of a friend to my idol, and if it wasn't for Zen, I wouldn't have had the courage to press my lips against the ones of my love that night.

  
    He nods, though his eyes went from the deep, crimson color to a misty, pale version of their former glory. "Yeah...there is. The doctor said that her condition is becoming more stable, but still believes that she will be in that state for a good while," he finishes, as I begin to feel the tears forming again in my eyes, my chest feeling heavy, as if the emotions in my soul is about to erupt from my heart.

  
    Suddenly, I felt my body cling onto his, wrapping my arms around Zen's thin waist, my tears finally dropping, one after another. I begin to let out loud cries, being muffled by his trademark white coat. "Zen...why...why did she have to get hit by that car?!? She should be up and about! I...I need her with me, Zen! I need her!!" I cry out, clutching the back of his coat tightly, as I feel a soft touch reach the back of my skull.

  
    I didn't have to look. I knew that Zen was comforting me. If Em wasn't there to comfort me when I was sad, Zen would be a close second that I would want to have around. I owe so much to him, since he was the one who helped me break down my wall on what I wanted to do, as well as giving me the hand mill as a gift. "It's alright to cry, Jaehee. We all have done our share...but I know that you've been bottling it up. Trust me, that's not good...go, just go ahead...and let it all out," Zen spoke softly to me, gently pressing my head against his chest, as I feel a drop of liquid hit the top of my head, signaling to me that he is crying as well.

  
    "Zen...she's...she's going to wake up, right? She's going to wake up, and everything will be back to normal...and...and...she and I will get married...and...somehow, we will be able to have a kid...right?" I ask him, lifting my head from his clutch, tears still streaming down my cheeks, my lungs still reacting to the amount of cries I have let out.

  
    He smiles, and places his thumb and index finger on my chin, lifting it upwards. "Of course, that will happen, as long as I'm the best man. I'll also do everything I can in looking into that child thing. Knowing your cautious nature, as well as your love and admiration you got from M.C., you will be a great mother. Hell, you keep the four of us in check," Zen finishes, chuckling.

  
    I wipe the tears away from my face, and smile back at him, seeing that the color in his eyes came back to him. "T-thank you, Zen...and yes, of course you can be the best man. I still have a lot of planning...but, I do want it to be a surprise for her. She's brought up the idea before...in fact...that was one of the last things she said to me before...before...she came here..." I trail off, as I gently release my grip from Zen's body, placing my own arms against my stomach, my eyes lowering to the floor.

  
    "Hey, Jaehee," Zen reacted, once again placing his hand on my shoulder, slowly sliding it down my arm. "It's going to be alright. She's going to wake up. Trust me."

  
    I knew that his words were helping me cheer up, as they always do...but, nonetheless...he wasn't Em. She is the only one I would want to have my arms around. She's the one that I would like to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one I want to be married to. She's the one I want to grow old together with.

  
    Suddenly, the door swings wide open, hitting Zen in the back fairly hard, causing him to stagger. "W-what the hell," he responds to the door, as I glance up at a frantic Jumin, shock in his eyes. "D-Doctor! Come, quick! Hurry," he yells out, his eyes shaking, as if he is a wild animal, being cornered by the carnivore who is about to strike it's prey.

  
    My eyes grow wide, as I hear the alarm go off in the hospital hallway, followed by the two words I wish to not hear. Not here. Not ever. Not...in regards of Em. Not her. I tried to close my ears to the world, covering them with my sweat-coated hands, but with no luck, the words still ring in my ears: "Code Blue."

* * *

  
    Horror. That is the feeling I have at this moment. Horror. Fear. Anxiety. Loneliness. All of these feelings creep up around me, entangling their tainted strands around my heart, as if they are trying to squeeze the life out of me. I feel my hand lift up, as if I was defending myself, clutching my blouse tightly.

  
    The memories of my mother come flooding back inside me. The way I felt when I first went into that hospital. The news of my mother's condition. The way the nurses tried to comfort me, and persuade me to go back to my home. The last time I got to see her, before she...she...

  
    I notice Zen attempting to walk towards me, raising his hand to again attempt to comfort me. On instinct, I swat his hand away from my body, and begin to run as fast as I could down the hallway, tears falling from my already reddened face.

  
    "J-Jaehee," he calls back, with worry in his voice. I didn't want to turn around. All of these memories...these feelings...I don't want to feel them again. I don't want anyone to tell me that it will be alright. It's going to be the same now as it was back then. They will comfort me. I will have hope. And she will die...I...I don't want Em to die...I don't...

  
    I battle my way through the crowd of doctors, as I hear Jumin calling out for Zen's real name, instructing him to get me back. I couldn't care less if anything happened to him in the process. All I wanted was to leave the hospital, and go home. A little sliver of hope came to me, once I started to hear Zen complain about the crowd, and that he couldn't get through. At least, no one would be able to stop me.

  
    I run all the way to my car, quickly climbing in, as I fumble to get the engine started. "No, no...please, don't let anything bad happen...please, don't tell me she's going to die...please, let her live...I...I can't live without her..." I think to myself, as I notice Zen stagger out into the parking garage.

  
    "JAEHEE," I hear him call out, as I pull the car out of the parking space. I'm sorry, Zen...but, I can't go back. I can't go back inside, and wait patiently for the news. I just...can't...refusing to look in his direction, I place the car in drive, and quickly take off, towards my...no, our house.

  
    As I leave the parking garage, I could tell that my judgement was flawed and corrupted. I could easily drive where I wanted to without having to deal with any strenuous complications, such as traffic, swerving lanes, anything reckless, really. This time...it's different. I catch myself changing lanes without using blinkers, almost sliding my vehicle into the side of others, as I hear cars honking every few seconds. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting home.

  
    A memory of Em and I came into my mind. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly, a few, fluffy clouds here and there. The wind would brush against the swaying trees, creating a sound that could sooth even the most savage of animals. We laid on the grass, just me and her. Our hands were connected, our fingers entangled with each other. "Hey, Jaehee..." Em asked me, causing me to turn my head.

  
    "Yeah, what is it, hon," I responded, as I took notice of the curiosity in her eyes. She kept staring at the beautiful sky, as if she was in transcendence. "I wonder...what would we have to do to get married," she asked, turning her own head to meet my gaze. Her eyes were the most beautiful I've ever seen then as. So innocent. So curious. So loving...I choked a bit when she asked, because I was already looking into the matter, but to keep it as a surprise, I smiled back. "I..I don't know, Em. It would be a lovely thought, but let's first focus on what's in front of us, instead of the future. We still have the bakery to run," I respond, fighting back the tears that were building up from her mention of the word "marry."

  
    "O-of course, babe. I was just wondering," she responded, giggling. Though, I could tell that there was a bit of disappointment in her response. After hearing that, I wanted to tell her my plan, of what I wanted to do to get us married...but...now, I might not be able to.

* * *

  
    I safely, but just barely, made it back to our house, slowly driving the car into the garage. Before the garage door could close, however, I quickly leave the car, and enter the house, slowly sliding my back down against the wall, sulking into a ball, my knees pressing firmly against my chest. "Em...Em...Em..." I continue to say, tears rolling down my face, as I pull my phone out, noticing five text messages, and five missed calls. I didn't bother to look at them, and instead, went to my gallery, looking at every single picture that I and Em took together.

  
    The first picture we took when we first met at the party. Our celebration of her moving in with me. Our first date, at the movie theater. The night I confessed to her. Hell, even the pictures that some would deem too personal to share with others. Every single picture, a treasure. A memory. Of her. This phone will be the only thing I have of her...except for...

  
    I slowly get back up onto my feet, as I make my way down the hallway. I then stop, and turn my body, admiring the one picture frame that I have ever got professionally put together. It was an art piece that Em had created, just for me. She isn't much of an artist, but she does like to draw. The picture is so basic, so mundane...but I love it. I could tell that she put every ounce of her love into this drawing, so I had it framed in such a way that nothing could tamper with it.

  
    God, everything around here reminds me of her. Ever since we met at the party...no, ever since she first logged into the RFA messenger, my life had revolved around her. It was just after the party in which I realized how much it revolved around that one, loving soul.

  
    I place my hand on the protective acrylic, my chest pulsing from my attempts at holding back my emotions. Em...I...I miss you. Please...come back to me...come back to my life...our life...I can't stand this pain...

  
    The sound of a sudden ringing causes me to snap my head towards the end of the hallway, where our landline rested. Someone was calling me. We rarely got any phone calls this way, so I was never accustomed to answering it.

  
    Though, I had an idea on who is calling. A certain handsome, silver-haired, crimson-eyed friend, possibly. A friend that not moments before was reassuring me that nothing would happen. He might be wondering how I am...or, he might be calling me to tell me that...that she's gone...I refuse to believe it, but I also refuse to talk to anyone about it. The emotions I am feeling right now is enveloping my heart and soul.

  
    I want to be separate from the world, devoid of social contact. I want to be in my own bubble...where no one can hurt me, talk to me, calm me down, help me out...I don't want that right now. The only thing I want here, with me right now...is Em. And that's not going to happen.

* * *

  
    A week has passed by. My phone has died from the constant calls made to it, as well as my constant looking through our pictures. The landline became unplugged after the tenth phone call. Aside from the bottle of wine I found that Jumin had sent me shortly after leaving his company as a parting gift, and Em's favorite stuffed animal in the other, I was the only thing in bed. Laying down on my side, my face flushed from all color from the alcohol.

  
    The bottle was empty. I've never drank this much wine in one sitting. I guess I was thinking that, if I shut myself from the world, I would be alright...but I wasn't. Even if no one was able to call or text me, the loneliness was still there. The wine was my only escape.

  
    I squeeze the stuffed animal hard, as I attempt to take another drink from the empty bottle. I become aggravated at the lack of liquid in the empty shell of my solitude, and almost throw it against the wall, until I hear another knock on the door.

  
    God, stop trying to talk to me...I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to hear anyone's voice. I only want Em. That's all...is that so hard to ask for? If you can't give me Em, then stop bothering...

  
    With that thought in my head, I slowly gather the strength in my body to get up, my legs withering from the weight of the world. My hair's a tangled mess, patches here and there that needed to be brushed. Maybe I should cut it short again, like how it was while working under Jumin. I mean, if Em isn't around...there's no point in me having long hair.

  
    I manage to make my way towards the front door, fumbling everywhere, as the alcohol takes full effect on my body, causing my limbs to become numb. This is the feeling that I wish for. Powerless. Emotionless. Worry-free. Lonely. Heartbroken. All these words fit this feeling exactly. All I have to do is open the door, tell the person to beat it, and lock the door behind me. That's all.

  
    I sway my body closer to the door, and place my hand on the knob, twisting it a few times, until the latch comes undone. I slowly pull the door open, without sticking my head through the crack.

  
    "P...Please...d-don't come...come back..." I manage to let out, a few hiccups escaping my mouth. "Come...b-back...here...I...I want...to-to be...alon-e..."

  
    A familiar voice responded, in a manner that he knew what I was doing, and drinking. "Wow...and I thought that I was the only one who drank heavily..." the voice let out, causing my aggravation to elevate. Of course, it was Zen. Who else would it be? He must be here to tell me that Em is dead. As long as I can find another bottle, then I can manage the news...but I still don't want to hear it...

  
    "Z-Zen...go away! I-I don't want to hear your voice any-anymore!" I yell out, my body hitting the door from the constant sways from the alcohol.

  
    "Jaehee...you need to open the door. I have something for you," he responded, his tone sounding like he understands my pain, what I am feeling. He must be handing me back my coat and stuffed bear. If so, I would smash this bottle against his head. Those were Em's! Em's! She deserves everything I have and am...no...she deserves more than this!

  
    "N-no! Zen, I-I don't wan-t it! Please...go...g-go away..." I let out, tears falling from my face. I didn't even realize that I was crying. Was it the thought of Em not having something that I have left for her? Was it his constant requests of coming out of my seclusion? I had to end this. I had to finally tell him to go away.

  
    "Jaehee...You want this, trust me..." he trailed off, sighing. I shake my head, angrily, as I pull the door lock from the latch, swinging the front door wide open. "Listen here, you son of a-" I speak, but words fall short of what my eyes are looking into.

  
    The bottle I was holding tightly in my hand falls onto the floor, shattering into different directions, causing myself to jump from the impact. My seclusion...my feelings...my heart...it's all starting to meld back together. I feel my body sobering up, making sense of the world. Tears continue to fall from my eyes, as I grip the stuffed animal in my hand tightly, as I peer into the eyes...of the most beautiful angel in existence.

  
    It was Em. She is sitting in a wheelchair, but regardless, she is still as perfect as ever. She is wearing a gorgeous, white blouse, covered by the coat I placed over her a week ago, and sky-blue skirt. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, with the majority of the ponytail draped over her shoulder, resting on her chest. With her beautiful eyes fixated on mine, she smiles, holding onto the stuffed bear I brought to her.

  
    "Hey, babe..." she says softly, causing my heart to pound. Hearing her call me that made me the happiest woman in the world. Zen would constantly say it, though jokingly. Nonetheless, the impact of Em's two words filled my heart with enthusiasm.

  
    "Em...you're here...you didn't die...but...I...I thought...I...I was..." I respond, trailing off, as all of my senses click in at once, allowing myself to finally move freely.

  
    I quickly push Zen away from the door frame, still staggering from the alcohol inside me, and wrap my arms around Em's neck, nuzzling her head firmly, my tears dripping onto her face. "Em, love! You-you're here! You're awake! I thought I was going to lose you! I...I thought I was going to have to live the rest of my life without you! I...I..."

  
    She slowly raises her hand, and places a finger onto my lips, calming me down. Even in my current state, she still knows how to soothe me. "Calm down, Jae...it's alright. I'm here. I'm sorry to have worried you..." she trails off, sliding her finger down to my chin, gently pulling my reddened face, soaked from the emotions pouring out from my soul, towards hers, and lightly places a kiss against my lips.

  
    It must taste awful, due to the amount of wine I drank earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if she rejected it, but...she kept my lips pressed together with hers for about ten seconds. At least, that is what it seemed like, though the kiss feels like an eternity. Em always made me feel this way, as if when we are together, time stops.

  
    After we break away from our long-awaited kiss, I look over at Zen, who is smiling brightly. He knew that no matter what I did, what I would have said, he wasn't going to leave me alone, especially with this surprise in store. I walk over to the silver-haired man, and hug him tightly, my tear-soaked face placed firmly against his blue t-shirt. "I...I'm sorry, Zen...so sorry..."

  
    I feel his hand place itself on top of my head, gently patting it. "It's alright, Jaehee. I do understand why you did what you did. Hell, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. No one wants to hear those words in the hospital," he said, his usual smile stuck on his face.

  
    I sigh, loosening my grip around the man, and turn my head to gaze back at my girlfriend. I catch myself staring at her, admiring her figure. I figure she's in the wheelchair because she was just released from the hospital, but that doesn't stop her beauty. I currently fail in comparison to her. My tangled hair. My loose black t-shirt. My ragged jeans. I'm a mess right now...though that doesn't stop Em from smiling back at me, despite my appearance.

  
    "Please...come in," I say, weakly, knowing the condition the house is in, as I help Zen cross Em's wheelchair over the lip of the door frame. "It's a mess. Sorry, Em...I just...I lost it, when I thought I lost you..."  
    I see her shaking her head, her smile never leaving her face. "It's okay, hon. I forgive you...but, once I'm a hundred percent, we will clean everything up. But, for now, let's relax...I have a lot to talk to you about, since you've neglected his calls."

  
    I attempt to make my way over to the kitchen, my steps still a bit hazy from the wine, but Zen stops me almost immediately, turning my body towards the living room. "I know how it feels like to be drunk," Zen states, chuckling. "She showed me how to properly brew coffee, so I'll go ahead and do so, since I know that's what you were about to do. Besides, you need to spend time with M.C. She just wouldn't shut up about you."

  
    The blood in my veins quickly rushed it's way towards my cheeks, as my face began to feel like it was boiling. I couldn't tell if my face was blushing from the alcohol, or if it was a legitimate blush. Regardless, I let Zen take me over to the couch, where Em's wheelchair was sitting. He sits me down, and looks over at Em, nodding. She nods back, then turns her beautiful gaze towards myself again.

  
    "Jaehee...please, don't be shocked on what I'm about to tell you," she says, as I place my hand on the armrest of her wheelchair, causing her to place her own with mine, squeezing my hand gently. "I wasn't aware of any of this...but, apparently...I did, in fact, pass away for a few minutes."

  
    My eyes widen in disbelief. My precious Em...she really did die...it wasn't a feeling that I had...it must have been the deep connection we have with each other. "W-what do you mean, Em?" I ask, my eyes tearing up again from the thoughts I had, between now and a week ago.

  
    I notice a few tears rolling down her own face, as she witnesses my saddened, pitiful look. "I guess it was when I felt you crying...I wasn't conscious during the whole process, but I could feel your pain. I don't know when it was, but I felt you cry...and when I did, it hurt my heart so much, that my body reacted. That's why they called for a Code Blue, I guess," she states, lifting my face up again with her hand, her thumb gently placed against the edge of my chin.

  
    "It's alright, though. I had help being brought back. The doctors told me that I was considered deceased for three minutes, but because of their attempts, as well as a bit of a miracle, I came back. I don't know what they meant by the miracle, but once I came back to life, my recovery rate increased. Maybe...it was what I saw..." she continues, trailing off, her gaze softening, her beautiful eyes going from a bright, pleased look to a light, pleasant look.

  
    I tilt my head, confused. "Babe...what did you see?" I ask, curiously. If anything helped my potential wife, I would like to know.

  
    She looks up towards the ceiling, as if she was attempting to recall a memory. "Hmm...well, I saw a bright light. At the time, I felt like I was as light as a feather. Then, a figure appeared. It took me awhile to figure it out...but she was a woman. Long, brown hair, much like your own. She wore a...red blouse, and a long, cream skirt. I didn't get a good look at her face...but I heard her speak the words '...please...go back to her...' I didn't know what was going on, but once I heard those words, I felt electricity force its way into my life. After a few jolts, the image of the woman faded, and my eyes opened, with the doctors hovering over me."

  
    I froze. My mind went numb. I could feel my hand trembling on the armrest, as Em looks into my eyes, worried. "Jaehee...honey...are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

  
    I feel a single teardrop falling from my eye. It wasn't like the normal ones, no. This one felt...pure. True happiness. The emotions I was feeling so long ago, the happy feelings, came back to me. I begin to choke on my own words, as I form the biggest smile I could ever have made.

  
    "That...that woman you saw...in the light...she...she wore the exact same outfit my mother wore when she was in the accident..." I finally say, trembling. Once my words leave my mouth, Em's eyes widen in shock. I could tell that she was confused.

  
    I am religious, so the thought of angels always cross my mind. Happiness comes from angels, at least, to me...but this image Em talked about...had to have been the second purest angel in existence. Of course, the purest angel in the world is in this wheelchair next to me.

  
    I notice Em attempting to lift herself from the chair, her arms straining a bit, the stuffed animal bear clenched by a few of her fingers. I quickly stand up, my body elevated to move, regardless of the alcohol in my system, and help her towards the couch, placing her bottom onto my lap, placing her arms around my neck.

  
    "So...it was your mom that brought me back here," she asks, tears of joy falling from her face. I smile back, overjoyed from the news I just heard. "I...I think so...at least, that's what I will believe..."

  
    We share another blissful kiss, as I hear the sound of coffee cups being placed onto our glass table. "So, I take it you two are feeling better," Zen said, laughing. We break away from our lip-lock, and I simply smile back at him, nodding. "Yes...I do believe we are," I respond, cheerily. I then look up at the ceiling, feeling my eyes glow with warmth, finally being able to feel the happiness that I forgotten about once again. The happiness of having my love back in my life. Marriage can, in fact, wait. For now...I just want to spend time with her. I close my eyes, and whisper a phrase I never thought I would say, ever since her accident.

  
  _"...thank you, mother."_


End file.
